


The Devouring of a Town

by SV_Writer



Category: Queen's Blade
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: Cattleya continues her search for her husband, Owen, with her son Rana.What will happen when she pops up at a town filled with criminals and she is suddenly possessed by a voracious hunger?Looks like, a number of criminals will... be vanishing from the face of the Earth...





	The Devouring of a Town

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is a Fetish Story.  
> Some of the content may be considered unpleasant.   
> This piece contains;  
> -Vore  
> -LOTS of Vore.  
> -Expansion  
> If any of this disturbs you, do not read it.

The town was bustling with activity.

It was not a big town. It was no hive of trading or a hub of art. But it specialized in one thing.

Crime.

The town was located at the base of a mountain, and it was located far from society. As a result, several… no-good people could be found here.

And it was also why, it was such a strange sight to see the middle-aged woman walk into the two.

She was a mildly, attractive person, but not someone you’d look at twice, had it not been for her massive breasts, that exceeded common sense. She wore a bright purple dress, that had a rather apron-like appearance to it, exposing a great amount of her cleavage. She wore glasses, and seemed around middle-aged, a fact that was further asserted by the person who walked beside her.

Beside her walked a tiny child. At first glance, the child looked like a girl, with a long dress-like outfit, and a small necklace. From the way, the child was clinging to her, it was obvious to anyone that they were mother and child.

Their names were Cattleya and Rana. And the child was a boy, her son.

She walked in a confident manner, something that could only be considered unusual with her skimpy outfit, and the dangerous environment she was in.

She went straight for the tavern with her young son, and burst in. She drew the attention of every single man there, and not a single one didn’t desire her. Those gargantuan breasts, were something that every man could appreciate.

She walked straight up to the bar and sat down, lifting her child onto her lap. She didn’t seem aware of the eyes that were following her greedily, when she spoke to the bar-keep, “Please, serve a glass of milk for me and my child.”

The Bar-keep, a well-built and tough man, frowned at her words, “We don’t serve _Milk_ here. Alcohol or plain water, is what we got. Whaddya want?”

She frowned and sighed, “Water for my son, and whatever else is cheap.” She threw a few coins on the table.

The Bar-keep frowned and looked at the child, “Son…? Hm.” He shrugged and walked over to the side and dipped a small glass into a barrel of cool water and placed it before the two. The child smiled and eagerly took hold of the glass with both hands and began to drink happily.

The Bar-Keep proceeded to take a rough, and unpolished bottle from the shelves and poured a liquid from it into a small glass, and placed it before Cattleya, who promptly drank it in one gulp.

After a few deep breaths she looked up at the Bar-keep, “You look like a man who would know things.”

He shrugged, “I hear a few things from time to time.”

She nodded, “Have you heard of a man named Owen coming to this town anytime recently?”

He frowned, “Names… in this town are worth dirt. I doubt you’d find a man, woman or child willing to give their real name in this town.”

She tskked in anger, “I don’t care about that! Just answer my question!” As she spoke, tapped the glass against the counter, and he refilled it, silently.

Once he did so, he re-corked the bottled and replaced it on the shelves before speaking, “No. I have not heard of any ‘Owen’ coming to this town, in recent days. I am sorry.”

Her face, immediately fell, and became sullen before it changed to a more relaxed look and she nodded, “I see. Thank you, for your help… Do you have rooms here?”

He nodded and smiled back, “Thank you. I’d like a room, with one bed please.”

He frowned, “Um… the beds here aren’t that big. Are you sure, you wouldn’t like two bed-”

She shook her head, “One bed will be fine, thank you.” She placed a few coins on the table, “This should be enough for a few days, yes?”

He inspected the coins, “Four days. That’s what this will get you.”

She nodded, and he handed her a small brass key, that looked even smaller in her hand. She took it, with a soft smile on her face and lifted her son down, and turned back to the Bar-keep, “May, I ask that if you do hear about any Owen, you inform me?”

He shrugged, “Do I get compensated afterwards?”

She nodded once again, and so he nodded, and she walked away with a smile on her face. He glanced at her, as she walked towards the rooms, and then he saw one of the rouges approach her. Uh-oh…

The rouge was well-known around these parts for being a frequent womanizer, and rapist. In addition to that, he was also into trafficking. He was known around here, as the Tamer. Once he had his eyes on a person, they were as good as gone.

He stepped in her path, and stood there, smugly. Cattleya, stopped for a few seconds, before trying to walk around him, only for Tamer to move in front of her path again.

She sighed and looked at him, “Can I help you?”

He shrugged, “Who knows? Maybe I could help you?”

She smirked, “I doubt that.” And she proceeded to walk past him, until she called out from behind her, “I hear your looking for someone?”

She froze and looked back at him, “Yes… I am.”

This time, he smirked, “I… have a nose for these sort of things. I think I might be able to find your man…”

She stepped forward and took his hands, “Please! I will pay you whatever you want, if you can find him!”

His smirk didn’t fall, as he slipped his hands away, “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll help ya. But I only help, if you can beat me.”

She frowned, “Beat you?”

He pointed to a table, “A drinking match. Beat me at a game of drinking, and I’ll help you with whatever you want, free of cost.”

Her eyes narrowed, “and If you win?”

He grinned, “I get to have a bit of fun with your tits. Whaddya say?”

She frowned with distaste at the man’s words and glanced down at her son, who was looking up at her. He was more mature than anyone expected, and he was fully aware of what was going on her. She remained silent, considering the options and then, she turned towards Tamer and spoke, “Fine.”

Tamer grinned wildly, turning and clapping his hands, “Alright everybody! We got a drinking game goin’ on!”

Cattleya frowned as she noticed the entire tavern’s attention turning to them. She felt Rana cling to her leg, and she reached down and gently stroked the back of his head. Everything would be alright. She wouldn’t lose to a stupid looking fool like that.

Tamer was rather confident of his position. Along with being a rapist, a trafficker, and womanizer, he was also a well-known drinker, who could hold his drink. Till date, no less than 3 people had beaten in drinking. And his total number of challenges were in the thousands.

The betters, gave Cattleya a 5% chance of beating Tamer.

The people cleared out the table and placed two bottles on the table, with two small cups, the kind that were meant for strong drinks. Tamer took his place and slapped the table, grinning, “Come on!”

She shook her head and took her place on the other side, and smiled gently, “So, how do we do this?”

Tamer smirked, “We each take a drink, one after the other, and the first to give in or fall, loses. Fair?”

She nodded, “Perfect.”

Tamer tilted his head in a mock bow, “Then, I shall be the ‘gentleman’ and have the first drink.”

And with that, he tilted the bottle, filling his glass to the brim and downing it in one. He let out a gasp, and grinned, “Now you.”

This is where the trick would take place. The second bottle was drugged. Tamer had paid others to do so, so that, any person who went against him, would fall guaranteed. The three who didn’t were lucky enough to face him, when there was no drugged bottle.

He watched with glee as Cattleya, uncorked her bottle and poured it slowly into her cup and then raised it to her lips and-

She paused. She sniffed it. Tamer tensed. Did she…

She tossed the drink into his face and he let out a scream, wiping his face with his hands. In his, momentary distraction, Cattleya struck, grabbing the bottle and breaking it against his head, and he fell to the table unconscious.

“I’m surprised that you use such a low method to get women to sleep with you. But more than that, I am surprised that you used such an obvious drug. It stinks of citrus and flowers. Only weak alcohols have that smell. Idiot… I am a bigger fool for thinking you may information…” Her face was ashamed and angered, but no one seemed to care. As soon as Tamer was knocked out, most of the crowd had dispersed in boredom.

Cattleya felt a soft tugging, and she glanced down at Rana, who spoke to her softly, “Mama… Did you say how hungry you were before.”

She smiled at her son, “You’re right, Rana. You’re such a sweet boy. Mama loves you.” She bent down and kissed him on the cheek before standing up and picking up the unconscious tamer, by the back of his shirt, “Consider this your punishment for trying to make of fool of me.”

She stuffed him into her maw, head first, and slowly began to force him down her throat, savour his flavour… He didn’t taste bad, as assumed from his appearance. She could hear the shocked gasps from the onlookers, but she ignored them, and proceeded to shove him down her throat completely.

The moment he hit her belly, she let out a massive belch and sighed with pleasure. She turned to the Bar-keeper who was watching the entire scene with a mix of shock and horror, “Just one meal for my son, tonight, please.”

He nodded weakly, and she smiled at him, before slowly rising to her feet. Due to her massive build, the massive belly, that accompanied her massive breasts, did not hinder her movement greatly.

Silently, Cattleya walked to her room, with Rana, and this time, no one got in her way.

In her room, Cattleya, lay on her bed rubbing her massive belly, while Rana curled into her side. Hmm… this belly reminded her of when she had been pregnant with Rana… only it was twice as big… and it was shaking.

She reached over and gently stroked her son’s head. He was the only thing that she had from Owen now. She sighed softly. When she was with him, everything seemed a little brighter, but now…

She remembered how he used to touch her. He was the first man to touch her. Due to her massive size, many wanted her, but they were just as afraid of her, and she would not let anyone come close if they just wanted to sleep with her.

Owen, was kind. He took her gently, almost unbefitting for a woman of her nature. He massaged her breasts. She lifted her hand away from her son and slowly reached under her dress, teasing herself gently, trying to do it in the same way Owen had once pleased her.

Oh, it just wasn’t the same.

She dropped her hand in sadness. She had been searching for him for so long. But she had found a clue recently. A clue that seemed viable, placing Owen’s location, near this town. She hoped he was here.

She’d wait for a week, at most. After that… Well, she had no choice but to continue her search.

*

Cattleya groaned and stretched in her bed, her hand bumping into Rana, which caused him to stir from his sleep.

He slowly lifted his head from his pillow… No, wait… not his pillow; His mother’s soft breast. He turned towards her and flopped on her, hugging her. Her belly, was softer than normal… Oh, right, she ate than man yesterday.

He snuggled against her, and Cattleya began to giggle, which caused her to stir and grab her son, and they began to engage in a small tickle fight; a normal scene of familial love.

Following their little game, Cattleya took Rana down, outback, to the well, to clean up. She was always a little sad that he was so small, but it gave him a very endearing quality that she enjoyed. She moved to the well, to draw water, and began to so, rather slowly. Sleep still had its claws in her…

“Mama”

Cattleya turned at Rana’s voice, and saw the group of rather angry looking men, moving towards them… Oh, dear…

She continued to pull up the bucket when she spoke, “Am I right, in assuming that you are all friends of the man, I… met with, yesterday?”

One of them shook his head, “Naw, we don’t know, who yous talkin’ about. But maybe the guys ‘o ‘ired us, know ‘im. We, was paid by ‘em to beat you, nice and good.”

She nodded, “I see… I assume, you plan to rape me, as part of the plan?”

All of them smirked, and one who spoke before, unnecessarily spoke again, “Yup.”

She sighed, “Very well. Since I assumed that you are ready to do what every you want if you win, prepare yourself.  I will do whatever I want with you, if you lose.”

They all frowned uncertainly, but then they shrugged and nodded, “Whatever you want, woman.”

She smiled, “Excellent.”

*

“Thank you, Rana”

“No problem, Mama!”

Cattleya was lying in her room, groaning while she and Rana were massaging the different “hemispheres” of her belly; She was taking care of the upper, while he took care of the lower. It was a massive belly, easily bigger than two horses.

She glanced at her son, with an embarrassed look, “I was just feeling so hungry, lately…” She groaned as one of the men, struggled inside her gut.

Rana smiled, “It’s fine! But Mama…” his face became serious, “Don’t you think five men is a bit much for one meal?”

Indeed. Cattleya couldn’t help but nod weakly at her mature son’s words. Five men… it had felt nice in the beginning, but once they had woken up, they had begun to fight inside her in the most unpleasant manner.

Why wasn’t digestion faster?

She sighed sadly, continuing her massage. She felt Rana stop, and she heard his feet hitting the wooden floor as he ran up to her face.

“Mama… Will you be fine?”

She smiled softly at her son, “I’ll be fine, Rana. Mama’s just a bit full…”

She paused for a few seconds, considering the situation, “You know how, when you eat a lot at once, your tummy hurts a little?”

He nodded.

She smiled again, “Well, that’s what’s happening to Mommy now. I’ve just eaten a bit too much.”

Rana smiled bravely, “Ah! I get it!”

She smiled. Rana was more mature than he looked, but he was still a child, and reassuring him was natural.

She sighed once again, and fell back into a relaxed posed.

*

The Bar-keeper was slowly cleaning a glass, with a dirty rag.

His hands were shaking.

That woman… she was bad news.

She hadn’t done anything to him, but in the two days, she was here, she had _eaten_ no less than six people. Of which five, were in fact hit-men.

Lower ranked hit-men, but professionals at their job nonetheless.

She had beaten five of them at once, and _eaten them._

That was not normal, by any means.

She was looking for an Owen? That too, had become common knowledge. He had spread it. He was sure, that there was no one, by that name, or who used it as an alias, and he had sent her this information.

She still decided to stay in the town for another five days, at most.

He rubbed his hands over his head. It was like introducing a foreign species, into a unknown environment. The entire ecosystem would defend itself, and the foreign species would fight back. The outcome would be inevitable chaos, unless the intruder left.

Who knows what was going to happen now?

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, and head the doors open. He looked up and sighed again, “I assume, you’re looking for the big woman?”

“Indeed.”

He nodded, “She’s in the third room, on the left.” He pointed down the hall, “If you get blood on the sheets, you’re having your men clean it, you hear?”

“Of course.”

*

Cattleya, played with her belly. After nearly a day, it had finally shrunken to the point, where it was not a burden.

Sadly, that still meant she had a gut the size of three watermelons… Going to relive herself had also been a pain.

She rubbed her rear, just as someone knocked on the door.

Rana ran up and opened the door and stared up at the cloaked figure and then he blinked, “Can we help you?”

The cloaked figure spoke up, “Is the Cannibal here?”

Rana’s forehead furrowed, “Nope.”

There was a heavy pause.

Then cloaked figure, tilted its head, “Sorry?”

Rana nodded, “There’s no ‘The Cannibal’ here.”

The cloaked figure pushed back its hood, to revel the face of a rather seductive woman, “A woman, with large breasts, and massive belly, wearing a purple apron is not here?”

Rana smiled, “Oh Mama! Yeah, she’s here.” He ran inside and pulled Cattleya to the door, where she stared at the cloaked woman briefly before speaking, while rubbing her belly, which still felt sore, “Yes? Can I help you?”

The woman smiled, “I think you can. I represent a certain group. We would like to hire you, to help us with-”

“I refuse”

“-Garbage disposal… What?”

Cattleya nodded, “I refuse. I have no intention of getting into garbage disposal. I am a blacksmith, and I am looking for my husband. I do not care about your company. Good day.”

And she tried to close to door, but the woman held the door open, “I don’t think you understand. You don’t just say ‘no’ to my group. You-”

Cattleya frowned, “But I just did?”

There was another heavy pause.

The cloaked woman, whipped a blade out from her cloak and attempted to stab Cattleya, who retaliated, by grabbing her wrist, and knocking the blade out.

Cattleya sighed, “See… I don’t want to do this. I’ve had a terrible few days, and now, I have indigestion and-”

This time, the cloaked woman tried to interrupt Cattleya, by kicking at her leg. Cattleya, lifted her leg to dodge the attack, however, her massive gut, disrupted her balance, causing her to fall forward, and swallow the woman’s head.

Cattleya rolled her head. Oh, well…

She moved forward more, past the shoulders and the sweet, soft breasts, and when she reached the waist, she moved to her knees and tilted her head backwards, forcing the woman into her belly, which expanded, at least three times the size it was, when she was pregnant with Rana.

She fell backwards and groaned massaging her belly… _I am going to put on so much weight_ , was her only thought, as she slowly rubbed her shaking tummy.

*

Cattleya was sitting at the bar with Rana sitting by her side. She was groaning, in visible pain, as she rubbed her oversized belly. She was forced to sit, in a rather awkward position due to her gargantuan belly.

The Bar-keeper was staring at her, with his jaw hitting the floor. He had described her breasts as gargantuan when he first saw them… but this… this belly was truly gargantuan.

It was insane. A few nights, when the cloaked woman, had not returned from Cattleya’s room, the Bar-keeper was sure that she, like the men before, was now becoming a sloppy mush, in her belly.

The only thing that came to his mind was, “So, she eats women too?”

Since then, he had seen, no less than thirteen professional assassins, five rookies and six untrained freshers, pass through his tavern, in an attempt to kill her. Of the total twenty-four, he had seen, six being devoured.

He was numb to it by this point. So, she was eating them. It was not uncommon for assassins and such to be killed in action. True, such a large number was unprecedented, but there was a first for everything.

Just an hour back, he had watched a group of six, attempt this challenge; three pros and three rookies. From his thought, they were just victims 25 to 30. Some might call him callous for not doing anything, but that was he way. He never fought. He let the others fight. He used money and knowledge. Avoid getting on anyone’s bad side and you remained safe.

That was what he was doing now.

Cattleya had emerged from her room, groaning in pain, massaging her massive gut… it looked about the size of a horse cart… He didn’t even understand how she moved with that thing… He remained silent, occasionally glance at her, as she made her way to the bar and eventually seated herself, as her son, placed himself beside her, on a separate stool.

The Bar-keeper cleared her throat before speaking, “Anything… um… anything I can do for you?”

Cattleya nodded, “Something strong… to dull the pain…” She groaned again, gripping her belly tight.

The Bar-keeper nodded, reached for a large bottle on the side, and pouring it into a glass. It was a heavy, yellow-ish drink, and he kept it for situations like this. Cattleya took the glass from his hands and sniffed it, “… this is… a rotgut?”

He nodded, and she downed it in one gulp, before slamming the glass back on the table. She winced briefly, before motioning, “More.”

He poured her a second glass, and as she drank that he turned to her son, who was watching this with a mild curiousity. The Bar-keeper spoke to Rana, “Just a water for you?”

The boy nodded, and the Bar-keeper obliged, placing a small glass of water before him, just as his mother finished her drink. When she spoke, her speech was slurred, “M-Moohuh…”

The Bar-keeper stepped back and shook his head, continuing to clean his glasses, as Cattleya, flopped on the counter. Hm… maybe it was too strong…

He stared at her… She was drooling on the counter… He had no idea how such a simple looking, albeit, rather attractive, woman, could be so abnormally strong, to the point where she devoured other people…

He glanced up, when he heard his door open. Oh… He recognized the woman who walked through. Like most others, she didn’t have a ‘name’. She used a title, ‘Nail’. She got her name, due to her habit of removing a single fingernail from each of her victims, and attaching them to the leather gloves she wore.

A disgusting habit, but it made an image for her. Both her gloves were covered in fingernails… That, was how good she was. She was more or less, the best.

He sighed and shook his head, “You too, huh?”

Nail didn’t say anything. She never did. She just pulled out a rather long knife, from her belt, and began to advance towards Cattleya.

The Bar-keeper turned away, from the scene, shaking his head. Ah, the boy was still there… Oh well…

He heard the sound of shattering glass, and sighed. Of course, there had to be a struggle…

He heard a wet ‘shlop’ followed by a deep gurgle, and then he turned around.

Cattleya was moaning once again, about how much pain she was in, while Rana was massaging her, massive belly the best he could. A pair of leather, fingernail covered gloves were lying on his counter.

The Bar-keeper sighed before tossing the gloves into a bin. How much longer was this going to last?

*

It had been a little more than a week, and Cattleya was preparing to leave… sort of.

She had no idea why so many people were coming after her, and she no idea why she was eating so many of them… most of it had been an accident. Sure, she had eaten the first… six, of her own free will, but… she was hungry back then!

After that, it had just been a combination of bad luck and… yeah, just bad luck.

The seventh had been that cloaked woman, and she had been eaten when Cattleya slipped and swallowed her, but after that… it felt like every single one had just decided to jump inside her belly. She didn’t want to eat another person ever.

The last person, had been that woman, with the fingernail gloves. It was like she had just… jumped into her mouth…

Luckily, she had jumped inside her mouth, feet first, so Cattleya had been able to remove the gloves just before she swallowed her… That was one relief…

She sighed and poked her belly. It was now her ninth day in this town, and she had finally, managed to digest, every single person, that had entered her belly…

And she had put on, so much weight…

Her already massive breasts were now, almost twice their size. Her hips and her rear, had now flared out, and her belly stuck out, like a massive barrel.

She caught hold of the soft flesh and toyed with it briefly. Oh… it was rather soft…

Her stomach growled with hunger and she moaned. Rana gazed at her with worry, “Mama… Are you still hungry?”

She nodded. Now, after the woman with the disgusting fingernail gloves, she had resolved herself to eat anyone who came at her, if that was what they wanted.

And of course, no one came.

So, for the past three days, she had been sitting her, as her body had been digesting everything… and now, she was this soft… fat thing…

She smiled at Rana, “I’m… I’m fine, dear…”

That was a lie. She was rather hungry. She had not eaten a thing for the past three days, so… She sighed and slowly stood up, shakily. She hadn’t been able to walk easily for the past few days, so even now… it was slightly unsteady.

She walked down slowly to the bar, and saw, no one there, save the Bar-keeper. He nodded at her, but he seemed rather… despondent.

She looked around and then spoke to him, “Business slow?”

He snorted, “Yeah, you’d know…”

She stared at him puzzled and he continued, “You… You ate people. You think anyone wants to come here, knowing that?”

Cattleya frowned affronted by his tone, “First, in my defence, I only willingly ate the first few. After that, they jumped down my throat.”

Only as she spoke, did she understand how stupid it sounded.

The Bar-keeper stared at her, “…Bull-shit… People are so terrified of you, they think you’re a bounty hunter or a freaking demon. This was once a town of 500 people. Now, including myself there are 5.”

Cattleya nodded, “I see… Are me and my son included in that count?”

He nodded.

Hm… So only two others…

“Who are the other two?” She inquired.

He glared at her, “…Assassins. With the intent of taking you down. They won’t run… they’re young rookies… pretty talented, but inexperienced. You won’t have any trouble eating them.”

She nodded, “So… what are you going to do?”

He sighed, “I’m leaving… finished packing my things an hour ago. This place is as good as a ruin now. No one will be coming back anytime soon. Soon there will be stories of a demon that ate people or something of that sort… People are superstitious… I’d be better off moving on.”

She nodded, “Can you prepare one last meal for my son and myself?”

He paused for a second, and then nodded.

The meal consisted of boiled potatoes, with a bit of salt and a loaf of bread. It was a simple but enjoyable meal for Cattleya.

She and Rana, helped him pack all his things on his cart, watched him wear his coat and hat, ascend the cart and leave without saying a word. He had not been a friend… but at least, he wasn’t one of the assassins…

She was a bit sad, that she ruined his business.

She sighed and walked inside. They’d have to stay here for the night, but in the morning they’d move on. It was obvious that Owen was not here, nor was he coming.

Oh well, the only thing she had to do now, was get rid of those two on her tail… Well, the best way to find trouble was to go looking for it.

She walked into the middle of the town and began to call out, “Assassins! Come out and fight! Let’s end this now!”

Of the two, one of them seemed to have a very short temper. He ran out, swinging his blades, only to be knocked down and consumed in mere seconds. Cattleya continued to search the town, with her massive, over-sized belly, massaging it as she walked.

The second assassin was a girl, too scared to go up against Cattleya. She was cowering in a small shed, unable to hide her intent to attack when Cattleya’s back was turned.

Unfortunately for her, she was found, and Cattleya had no mercy, for someone who might cause her death along with Rana’s and soon joined her comrade in Cattleya’s belly.

Her belly was now the size of a decent boulder. It was not easy to walk, but with her size and strength it was not hard.

Hah… a full night’s digestion, and she and Rana could take whatever they need and move on.

*

Cattleya stared at the cart, drumming her fingers over her belly.

Rana was sitting by her side, chewing on a juicy piece of meat, from a plate. He was eating with his hands, but neither he, nor Cattleya seemed to mind that fact.

Cattleya silently considered everything… Food, water, a bit of alcohol… spare clothes, weapons… there were no horses, but they had found three cows. Two of them had been hooked to the cart. They were not fast, but they were strong and obedient. They were not dirty and seemed decent, so Cattleya had gladly hooked them up to the cart.

She glanced at the third.

The reason she had not attached this one to the cart, was… well, it seemed, stupid. It didn’t listen, but it didn’t disobey.

It just stood in one place doing nothing.

A strange animal…

Such cows were only good for one thing.

She looked at Rana, “Do you like the meat?”

He nodded happily, “I love it!”

She smiled at him, “That’s good. Mama’s going to have her share now, okay?”

He nodded, and she advanced upon the cow.

It’s stupidity came in handy here; unmoving, it was the perfect prey. Even as her jaw, slowly stretched around the massive thing, it didn’t even seem to consider moving.

It wasn’t afraid.

It wasn’t… anything.

It was just there. It was as good as a block of meat.

She started with the head, slowly expanding her jaw, over its damp snout. It had a gamey sort of flavour, but it was sort of delicate.

As she moved forward, her jaw stretched over the thick, tough neck of the animal. She was mildly amazed at how tough the neck was. Cow always appeared so soft…

The belly, was as soft as she expected and then some. At this point, she was kneeling on the ground, and pulling the cow inside her cavernous maw. When she reached the udder, she shuddered. Not with disgust, but pleasure. It felt so… oddly erotic… Soft and… Like a woman’s breast, but different… Hm…

As soon as the massive, soft, thick rump passed her lips, she tilted her head back, to assist her, with the last bit of the hind legs. The sensation of them sliding down her throat and into her belly was extremely satisfying…

She sighed and relaxed, and like before, she began rubbing her belly; a massive sack that was attached to her torso, the literal size of a cow. It was slightly pale, strained from the mass that was inside it, but it was like that before as well.

She struggled to her feet… it was heavier than she expected… She could walk, but barely. She glanced at the cart, and paused.

She stared at her belly.

Then back at the cart.

She rubbed it slowly.

Hm…

She tried to insert herself in the seat… Nope…

Er… Maybe in the back? No…

She laughed awkwardly, and turned to Rana, “Looks like we’re going to have to stay for a little while longer…”

Rana smiled, “That’s alright! As long as I’m with Mama!”

She smiled and rubbed Rana’s head, “That right… As long as we’re with each other…”

*

_“Did you hear about the Crime town?”_

_“Huh? Crime town?”_

_“You know… that town near the mountains… the home to every criminal…”_

_“Oh, yeah… What happened?”_

_“A demon appeared there!”_

_“Hah?”_

_“It was Man-eater, apparently! Sent from hell, to punish the criminals for their sins!”_

_“Whoa… You believe that?”_

_“I might not have… but last week, a small group went there… it’s abandoned!”_

_“Ehhh… Really?”_

_“Yeah! I know the head of the group!”_

_“Hmm… But if it was just abandoned… where does a demon come from?”_

_“There have been rumours going around the taverns. Criminals traumatized by a demon that appeared there and began eating people whole!”_

_“…Just rumours…”_

_“Well, that place was a huge hub of criminal activity! I don’t know what could cause people to flee like that!”_

_“Hm… well, I suppose, it’s not impossible…”_

_“Right? Right? That place… I don’t think a human could have done any of that…”_

_“Well, we should just stay away from it. It was bad news before this anyway…”_

_“True… But I think this just sealed the deal. No one will be going back there.”_

_“I suppose… Now, why are we talking about this? Man-eating demons and such? Let’s go for a drink.”_

_“Haha… Yeah, let’s go. My treat.”_

_“Wonderful! Worth listening to that stupid tale!”_

_“Hahahaha!”_

_The laughter continued to echo even as the men stopped and it continues to echo further… and further…_

_Forever._

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

THE END


End file.
